<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Love For the Bearded Man by TikTokSuckMyKnob23</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26057422">Love For the Bearded Man</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TikTokSuckMyKnob23/pseuds/TikTokSuckMyKnob23'>TikTokSuckMyKnob23</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bottom!Jack, M/M, Office Sex, top!geoff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:54:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,354</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26057422</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TikTokSuckMyKnob23/pseuds/TikTokSuckMyKnob23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack has been really stressed from all the constant traveling and shooting of different productions and is just all wound up. Luckily, Geoff is there to help much like always.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jack Pattillo/Geoff Ramsey</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Love For the Bearded Man</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jack sighed as he rested in his chair, not really doing anything important which was grand to him. All this traveling and shooting Achievement Haunter and filming videos and all the extra life stuff has really begun to take a toll on his old body and he was only 37 at that. But, moments like these where he could just chill out and relax without worrying about anything else felt grand and with no moonballs being tossed around the room and nobody sans he and Geoff in the office (for the time being at least) meant that he could take a breather and close his eyes for a bit. </p><p>Times like these that were bare of any yelling or crashing noises was a big contrast on Geoff's ears as he subjected himself to the worst torture known to man: cleaning. The office was a real dump after the rest of the gang had left, leaving the dad of Achievement Hunter to pick up where they left off. Times like these really left him to think about all the years he's had with said company, glancing over at the man that has helped him alot through these tough times. A soft smile began to form as he watched Jack nod off in his chair, leaving the broom to rest against the wall as he ghosted his hands over the man's shoulders. "You could move over to the couch and nap for a bit." Geoff suggested, rubbing at the tense muscles as Jack sighed out. </p><p>Jack hummed in appreciation as his long time friend and practically soulmate throughout both of their careers at Rooster Teeth gave him a nice rub to his tense shoulders. </p><p>"Nah, I'm pretty good right here, Geoff. Besides, we gotta film a video in that Hitman game today and then afterwards film a Let's Roll. I'm just tired, Geoff" he breathed out as he took off his glasses and rubbed his weary face. </p><p>Geoff let out a soft "aww" at the wholesome display and kneaded at the tender shoulder muscles that seemed to become more lax as he continued the ministrations. "I don't mind postponing some stuff. We can't record if you're about to fall unconscious just sitting at your chair. C'mon.." His hands then travelled down to his torso as he gently tried to tug Jack onto his feet, already hoping he would just give in and let him lead the both of them to the couch. Maybe Geoff could squeeze in a quick nap alongside. </p><p>Though Jack made a noise of refusal, he nonetheless allowed himself to be guided to the couch. After all, his weary body was going to do no good if he was tired and cranky during the let's watch today especially when a certain Brit was back to make his mood a little sour. He loved Gavin, really he did. It was just it always felt like dealing with a hyperactive 5 year old that didn't know when to chill out for 2 seconds and Jack didn't want to pop off on the lad cause again, he loved Gavin. </p><p>Geoff could physically feel Jack tense up, no doubt thinking ahead and stressing himself ever more. Finally he let go of Jack once his body was draped over on the couch, letting himself scoot in next to Jack while still giving him room. It was a large couch, after all. A gentle and calm atmosphere began to settle over the two men as they laid comfortably in each others' presence, Geoff letting his hand fall over onto Jack's side to rub at his back. </p><p>"You know you don't have to do this" Jack insisted, but gosh were those skilled tattooed hands rubbing him the right way all over his no doubt tight muscled back. </p><p>"Oh, I know. But I want to." Geoff responded with his lips tightened in a soft smile, kneading at a particular knot that made Jack release the cutest moan. </p><p>Jack was truly enjoying getting these rubs from his friend, not seeming to mind at how intimate this felt. He was married and Geoff, well, wasn't anymore, so this should feel odd that he was letting another man touch him like this, but he didn't mind and his aching muscles sure didn't seem to mind either. </p><p>Geoff was never one to really think twice about the closeness of the relationship between him and Jack. It felt natural, it felt right.. And Jack was just the sweetest guy to be around. The tattooed man felt relaxed himself as he sat up to rub both hand against Jack's closed back, tugging it up a bit to reveal his freckled and pale back. "Don't mind me, just coping a feel from the thickest guy in the office." Geoff murmured the tease, loving how Jack would tense up with every laugh or sigh of pleasure as his fingers worked along his back. </p><p>"Gettin a bit too handsy there aren't we, Geoff? Any closer and you'll be touching my ass" Jack teased with a deep chuckle and couldn't help the little groan he let out on accident as the once again skilled hands and fingers rubbed deep circles into his bare flesh. </p><p>"I mean, if that's what you want." He was grinning from ear to ear as he pinched Jack's clothed asscheek and gave out a low chuckle when he yelped at that, soothing him as he rubbed deep circles between his shoulder blades. A particular groan from the other made Geoff's breath hitch, but he paid no attention. The least he could do is give Jack some much needed attention. </p><p>Jack's face began to heat up as he heard the tone in Geoff's voice. He knew that tone all too well. Both he and Geoff, unbeknownst to everyone in the main office, have had drunken "fun times" together that left them both either feeling guilty or relieved due to them needing the released tension. </p><p>"Y-You know I'm not dumb as to not realize what you're doing, Ramsey. You're trying to get something from me aren't you?" he half chided and glanced back a bit with a knowing glint in his eyes. </p><p>The knowing look from Jack had him squirming beneath his heavy gaze, quickly putting his attention into kneading in a different area. "Don't flatter yourself, I just wanted to do something nice for you. Getting horny from a backrub, slut?" He hissed, grinning at the flush that developed on Jack's face. That cute, cute face... </p><p>Jack swallowed thickly at the term of endearment, well, if 'slut' could be deemed a term of endearment but for him...oh, it was definitely something he liked to be referred to. Yes, he was a bottom. He and Geoff took turns on who topped who every now and then, but despite it all and how long they've known each other, he was a bottom and he loved to submit to his secret lover. </p><p>"G-Geoff. In...really in here?" he murmured as he bucked his hips against the feeling of Geoff palming and groping his ass. </p><p>He could physically feel Jack shivering beneath his touch the more he groped those beautiful globes so sinfully hidden beneath his jeans. He's had his fair share of seeing said ass bare in the open, and fuck did he want to see it again. Without warning the other, he was quick to tug those pesky jeans and briefs down to the backs of his knees in one swift movement, loving the gasp he released when exposed. "If someone walks in, just stay quiet." He murmured out, using his thumbs to spread apart Jack's cheeks and expose that beautifully pink hole. </p><p>Now Jack's face felt hotter than a sauna as he was now bare from the waist down before his friend and co-worker and literal sex partner. He should feel embarrassed for being so indecent in a place like this, but he couldn't be more harder than he was already and gruffed out Geoff's name as he felt Geoff's spit slick thumb run circles around his rim. </p><p>As much as Geoff would love to sit here and finger the other all day, he couldn't help but drool at the thought of being smothered by that glorious ass. Spreading him out a bit wider, Geoff wasted no time in leaning in to run his tongue along the puckered opening and heaved out a breath against him when Jack responded with a gasp. He flicked his tongue against the furled entrance before wrapping his lips to suck around it, beard scratching against Jack's cheeks from the close proximity. </p><p>"O-Oh fuck, G-Geoff!" Jack puffed out and gripped the couch and tried to maintain his noises of absolute pleasure. It was no secret (well to Geoff anyway) that he was an absolute sucker for getting his ass eaten. Sure it might seem silly for a big chubby dude like him to like that type of stuff, but a man had untapped needs that only he and Geoff knew about and boy did Geoff love to use that to his advantage. The amount of times Geoff has bribed him with a good ass eating in exchange for Jack buying lunch was astounding and Jack couldn't find it in him to regret it. </p><p>"Hah, s-so good! Mmm, you always know what I like, daddy" Jack moaned out as he clenched his eyes in euphoria. </p><p>Now it was Geoff's turn to give out a growl of his own, his fingernails digging into his plush hips as his movements became more sloppy and aggressive. Eventually Jack's hole became so puffy that he was able to slip his tongue in and thrusted the muscle in and out of his coworker. This only caused the other to become more verbal and each sound sent a wave of arousal through Geoff's hardening dick. "Fuck, daddy loves eating you out, baby.." He gruffed out, giving Jack's ass cheek a soft spank move shoving his tongue back into his sweltering hole. </p><p>"Geoff, fuck!" Jack shouted out a bit too loudly but immediately silenced himself once Geoff murmured for him to keep it down. But, it was hard to be quiet when you were getting your ass licked and fingered by the one person who was practically an ass eating god or something. How he was able to fall so easily to Geoff's mouth on his asshole he'll never know but the first time they've done this changed everything from that point on. </p><p>Ever since that night when Geoff had first eaten out his lovely friend, it seems as if any other sexual encounters Jack had with someone was dulled in comparison. Geoff knew first hand how easy it is to make the bear of a man submit to his every touch, begging for his mouth on his ass once more. With his tongue fucking into him, one of his hands snuck down to gently grope and stroke at Jack's hardened cock, feeling it ooze with precum. </p><p>"Fuck, you're driving me crazy, daddy! Fucking touching me so damn good" Jack breathed out as he cantered his hips back to meet the thrusts of the slimy muscle, shivering as he felt the tip of Geoff's tongue flicking around inside him. </p><p>That's just what he planned on doing, really. He always loved to tease Jack to the point of tears, making him beg to have something stuffed up inside of him. But that'll take some time. For now, Geoff was enjoying the little nickname that was called out with each suck to his hole or harsh stroke to his cock, pulling back to slip in two fingers and prod at his walls. </p><p>Jack was in paradise right now. Any time he was getting his hole played with and licked and fingered and fucked and creamed into was paradise to him and Geoff took the award for doing all those things to him numerous times. Hell, if he wasn't such a good husband to Caiti, he bet he would definitely leave her for Geoff if it meant he could get pleasured by Geoff any time of day he wished. And oh, the fucking he got from Geoff was something he loved the most cause despite Geoff's age, the man was a powerhouse and that dick of his was big enough to make Jack scream and have tears streaming down his face from just how good it felt pounding his ass. </p><p>Geoff pulled away for just a moment to really take in how utterly abused the other's hole was, ignoring the whine he released when the pleasure stopped. It was red and puffy as ever, gently winking with the cool air hitting it. He wanted to be inside of him so bad... Straddling Jack's behind, he began to grind his clothes bulge up against the other's ass in a teasing manner, loving the whine that he emitted. "Fuck, you want daddy's cock? Want me to fuck you?" </p><p>Jack whined and looked back at his lover with wanting eyes and reached back and spread his cheek apart, feeling his cock throb at the delighted groan Geoff let out. "C'mon, daddy. I've been so worked up lately with everything and I just...I just fucking need you inside me. Please, just fuck me already. I need it" Jack begged and stuffed his own finger into his ass to further entice him, "need you." </p><p>Geoff could feel his self control begin to ebb away the more he stared at Jack fingering himself, and before long his patience had ran out. Moving away Jack's hand, he shakily unbuckled his jeans and shoved his undergarments to the side to have his long, lithe cock flop down between Jack's cheeks like the perfect hot dog and ground against his hole. </p><p>Jack gruffed out a 'please, Geoff' and moaned as he could feel how hard Geoff was. Fuck, he loved that cock. He should feel a tad pathetic at the fact that he has succumbed to Geoff and his lewd ways, but he didn't care especially right now. He wanted, no, he needed Geoff inside him. Sure those wonderful hands worked out the external kinks, but he had a mighty sexual need that needed to be addressed right here, right now. </p><p>"Come on, fuck me. I know you want to" Jack pleaded with clear want and desperation for his lover’s cock to fill him and make him feel good. Just like old times. </p><p>Since he had taken on the role of Jack's pleaser this particular day, it's only fair that he continued things. Spitting onto his cock and Jack's hole, he rubbed in the saliva before pressing the head up to that puffy hole. Always so puffy for him.. </p><p>"Ready, baby? Want me to fuck you hard?" Geoff asked in the sweetest voice and kissed Jack’s plump rear. </p><p>Jack whined and bucked his hips back against the cock that he loved to feel wrecking him so much. And god, he hoped Geoff would do just that. No love making or taking it slow; Jack wanted a good, hard fucking. </p><p>"Fuck my ass, daddy. Wanna feel it till tomorrow" Jack begged and bumped his rear back against the twitching length. </p><p>A devious grin was plastered on his face as that lewd side he oh so loved was being shown from such a sweet man. Geoff wasn't even sure if Jack's wife saw this side of him, or if he was the only one who had the pleasure of seeing the ginger submit like this. Without another moment to spare Geoff quickly began to stuff himself into the tight entrance and released a growl as the walls tightened like a vice. "F-Fuck, relax for me.." </p><p>Jack grunted and rolled his eyes back in utmost pleasure as he felt that wonderful length pushing its way inside him. Fuck, it's been so long since he's been filled with an actual cock (dildos didn't count as unbeknownst to his dear wife, he's been using them extensively whenever he has the house all to himself or his in his hotel room). Now, he could only release a shuddery breath and rock back to try and take all of the thickness, ignoring Geoff's insistence to wait. </p><p>"Fuck waiting, Geoff. Shit, just fuck me like you've always have. Missed you giving me a good pounding" he puffed out as he properly got on his hands and knees, kicking his jeans off to get into position properly. </p><p>There's his polite little Jack.. Geoff let out a gruff growl in response and tightened his hold on the other's hips as he roughly pushed in the rest of his length. Both men immediately sounded their pleasure as they experienced the feeling of eachother once more. Geoff didn't have much girth, but boy was he long. He curved up just right in Jack's walls, and when he gave an experimental thrust Geoff had to bit his lip at the whine Jack released. </p><p>"It's gonna be hard to stay quiet, hah, Geoff~! You're gonna fuck me so good aren't, nngh, you?" Jack breathed out with hopefulness in his heart and he resisted reaching down to stroke his throbbing meat. </p><p>He shuddered at the thought of someone walking in on them fucking like rabbits, seeing just how Geoff could control Jack to his every want. They'll just have to wait and see... "Be as loud as you want, baby. I'm sure everyone is used to all sorts of noises coming from here." He huffed out and gave a sharp thrust, grinning when Jack jolted and cried out </p><p>Fuck, it truly was going to be hard to mask his noises even if to an outsider, it would sound as if he were exercising or simply jerking off right here in the Achievement Hunter office with the latter not even seeming to sound weird considering what environment he worked in. And more just kept spilling from his voice box as Geoff repeatedly thrust into his plump ass over and over again with grunts that sounded more controlled than his own. </p><p>His thrusts began as slow, deep movements of his hips just to warm things up. They always started out slow. It was just to prepare the man for what was to come, really. Geoff let out huffy breaths and growls as he quickened his pace to something not quite fast, but faster than originally. His nails bore marks into Jack's side and laid a hardy slap against Jack's behind as he groaned into his ear. </p><p>"Fuck, I'm gonna make you my bitch in this office.." he gruffed out with a voice dripping with absolute lust and want, Jack’s eyes rolling back as he felt the head brush against his prostate. </p><p>Jack huffed out deep breathy grunts and choked out cries of Geoff's name that he tried to hide by biting into his arm, but he knew he could never be quiet as a mouse whenever Geoff fucked him like this. Like this meaning the hard and sensual pace that his secret lover absolutely loved to give to him that always made his wanting hole begging for more until it was red raw and dripping with Geoff's hot cum. Fuck, Jack couldn't wait until he felt that sticky load empty inside him. </p><p>"H-Harder! F-Fuck me harder, Geoff! Nngh, need it hard" Jack panted out and reached back and spread his cheek again and groaned and rolled his eyes that were filled with hearts as Geoff gave him a deep, sweet spot striking thrust that nearly had him buckling his knees had he not been on this couch. </p><p>The one thing Geoff loved most about these sessions is when Jack would break that innocent, kind facade he was most known for. The gentle giant, really. But behind closed doors and a dick up his ass, he was truly nothing more than a slut wanted to have his brains fucked out. Geoff huffed out a shaky chuckle and let a strong hand wrap around Jack's throat, his fingers squeezing over his pulse as his hips began to turn more rapid and unforgiving with its movements. </p><p>"F-Fuck! I love this ass so much... Daddy's cock is making you feel so f-fucking good, yeah?" Geoff moaned out into the other's flushed ear, hips smacking against Jack's rear violently. So much for being quiet... </p><p>"F-Fuck yeah~! Daddy! S-So goddamn good" Jack huffed out, unable to control his volume even when he felt Geoff's hand tightening around his throat to get him to quiet down more. </p><p>Geoff let his hand slide off of the other's throat and hold onto his gut, feeling more aroused as his jiggled with each harsh thrust. Despite being a bit heavier than most employees, Geoff made sure he would feel up the thick man whenever possible because fuck, he was so warm and soft and an ass this good should be illegal. "F-Fuck, I wanna cum in your ass so bad... Leave you out here with my cum dripping out for the others to see.." </p><p>If Jack could, he'd be harder than diamonds or hell solid steel at that statement alone and his walls tightened up on Geoff at the breathy and sexy promise. Oh, how he wanted it, wanted all of Geoff's cum to pump inside him and leave him dripping and open for a good couple of hours. He wanted his ass to feel like that one time where Geoff got super drunk and really gave him the fucking of a lifetime. God, if he wanted to he could have his lover get drunk one last time all so Jack could get that brutal and hard fucking yet again, </p><p>The tightening walls told Geoff that his coworker was thinking about something that made him excited, as he was familiar with most of his behavior at this point. "Thinkin' about me filling you up, huh? Making you my bitch?" He hissed between breathy groans and grunts, giving Jack's cheek a swift spank. </p><p>"P-Please, daddy, want it! Want all of you. W-Wanna, fuck, wanna feel it dripping out of me when you pull out. Want it, want it, please give it to me!" Jack begged as he thrust back to meet Geoff's thrusts, his eyes crossing each time that plump head struck his sensitive sweet spot over and over again. </p><p>Geoff's end was approaching far too quickly than he would intend and would growl with each twitch or squeeze administered by Jack's walls. Looks like he would be getting exactly what he wants pretty soon. "God damn, you're gonna make me cum..!" Geoff growled, clawing into the plush hips below him. </p><p>"Inside! Please, hah f-fuck, inside me~!" Jack pleaded, feeling his heavy balls beginning to draw up with the irresistible urge to cum. </p><p>Geoff was a bit embarrassed he was already blowing his load so soon, but in the moment he couldn't have been any hornier. With a few more thrusts he quickly shoved himself inside and stilled, pumping Jack full of his semen with breathy growls leaving him. To help aid Jack to his own end, Geoff quickly reached around to tug at his friend's leaking cock. </p><p>Jack had to bite his lip to suppress the whorish whine he wanted to let out and let every outsider hear the big, burly man that he was sound like a whore for his secret lover as not only was he wholly enthralled with being filled to the brim with Geoff's cum, Jack bucked his hips into Geoff's hand as his lover gave him hurried strokes to get him there. </p><p>"D-Daddy! S-So close, you're gonna make me cum!" Jack puffed out and clenched his eyes as he barreled towards that burning end. </p><p>"Fuck yes, come in daddy's hand." He puffed out, one hand rapidly stroking him off and the other held out in a cupped shape. He wanted to catch all of Jack's love juice just for himself, and he knew from experience that this bear of a man could release some serious buckets. </p><p>That was all the permission Jack needed as he truly needed a good release after being stressed for so long and with a deep, teeth baring groan, he shot his load into Geoff's hand. Sensual, breathy groans left him as he rocked his large hips with each spurt of his sticky cum he filled Geoff's hand with and even accidentally getting some/most of it on the couch. Hey, when he came, he came a lot so that was to be expected. </p><p>Geoff's own noises of pleasure left him as he felt the cum quickly pool up in his hand and leak out onto the couch, bringing his hand up to his mouth to slurp it like wine out of a goblet. Jack's spent was always incredibly thick and not as salty as most, like a diluted milkshake. But fuck, feeling it sit heavy in his stomach was almost as good as fucking him. </p><p>Jack grunted as he spilled out those last few spurts before sighing and dropping onto his front, panting breathlessly and trying to come down from his high. Fuck, he hasn't had a good relief in a long time and with a combination of the constant travelling and filming, he seriously needed this. </p><p>As the good person he was, Geoff was always glad to treat his friends to some much needed relief, even if it was a bit different for Jack compared to maybe Michael who would probably break his ribs if he tried to pull what he did to Jack on him. The older man flopped down next to the other and let out a soft sigh, hand rubbing up and down Jack's side. "Damn, I came so fast..." </p><p>"It's okay. Needed that anyway so thank you for that" Jack murmured and hummed in delight as he fell under the ministration of Geoff rubbing his body. </p><p>He couldn't help but smile at the rather wholesome confession and pressed his body closer to the other's form, which was quickly beginning to fall asleep. He should probably clean up and redress themselves before anyone else came in to disturb them. Yeah... he can do that later.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>